The Dream Killer
by Jaba
Summary: HSM/ANOES crossover. Freddy is back and whow will that effect the kids of East High? And what is everyones realition to Freddy? Tryan.
1. Chapter 1

**((Ok so I know that I am supposed to be working on Love and Depression but this idea just popped into my head. A HSM/ A Nightmare on elm Street crossover! I hope you like it! As always R&R!))**

**Chapter One: Freddie's here**

As always Sharpay Evans was in trouble. This time she was in an intuition. She was there for depression. She really couldn't take rejection very well. A few nights ago she had started having dreams of a burned man chasing her through a boiler room badly burned and wearing a green and red sweater. She had always gotten away. Except for this time. This time she had finally made it out of the boiler room. She somehow managed to get into the East High's drama theatre.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She screamed at the man chasing her.

"Your mother should know who I am. I am the man she helped get rid of. I am the man of Nightmares. I am the man who she and your grandfather killed. Time after fucking time. I am Fred Krueger." He told her. "And now Sharpay I want you to deliver a message to your dear old mommy. Tell her Freddie is back bitch and I will have my revenge."

"No never. She use to tell us stories about you. The homicidal maniac who terrified her and her friends. I will never do anything for you!" The terrified girl screamed.

"Okay, as you wish bitch. But you will tell her." She screamed at her with such a vicious spit. As he reached towards her he started to extend his arm and cut deeply into Sharpay's skin. Ruining her clothes now being covered in blood. As the young girl screamed he looked up to the now missing roof of the theatre he noticed stars were zooming across the night sky.

"Oh, look falling stars." He said with a happy grin as he reached up to the black sky and knocked one down, aiming straight for Sharpay. "It's going to get a little hot."

As she screamed and screamed out of pain and the star hitting her dead on burning her alive.

As she woke terrified of what just happened it took her a few moments to realize that she was covered in blood and was really on fire.

"Help! Please Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with the smoke detectors going off. As she screamed in agony slowly the sprinkler system turned on but just a moment too late. Sharpay Evans was dead.

**((Ok so I know this was an extremely short chapter but still it is just getting going. Tell me what you think. Should I keep on or take it down and scrap the idea? Critism is welcome!))**


	2. Who Is Fred Krueger?

**((So what did you think of Chapter one of The Dream Killer? I know it was really short but still. It's just the Starting chapter. Well as always R&R!))**

**Chapter Two: Who Is Fred Krueger?**

Nancy Evans was looking at her daughter's body, sobbing madly. As her remaining son and his boyfriend held on to her, trying to help her, to support her. It has been three days since Sharpay's murder. As Nancy stared at the words cut into her daughter's chest and abdomen a burning hatred rose up in her. The words burned her to look at them. She thought that her dad and she finally destroyed the man who terrified her and her friends. But as she stared at the words etched on her daughter's corpse she knew that he was wrong.

"Mom, who is Freddy?" Ryan finally asked her noting the words 'Freddy is back bitch.'

"He was the man I told you and Sharpay about. The man of nightmares. He was born to a nun who worked at a prison mental institution. She accidentally got locked in the ward one night and was raped by all of the men there. When Fred grew up he worked as a school janitor who kidnapped the kids and murdered them in a boiler room. He had made a glove of knives and when the parents of all of the kids and the other parents found out they took justice in their own hands. They burned him alive. Ever since he has stalked the children of Elm Street and murdered them in their dreams as revenge. Your grandfather and I thought that we had gotten rid of him. We thought that we had finally killed him. But I now know that we were wrong. The bastard is back. And Ryan, I am sorry but you are in danger. The scariest part is that I have no clue that who else might be in danger." Nancy told her now worried son.

As Troy held on to Ryan on the way back to his house they all sat in silence. When they arrived at Troy's house Ryan walked him to the door.

"Baby, please promise me something." Troy asked his golden hair boyfriend.

"Yeah, what?" Ryan asked him.

"That what ever you do don't fall asleep." Troy told him being serious as he pecked Ryan on the cheek as he walked into his house.

As he walked into the living room Troy noticed his mother sitting on the couch alone. It has been three hours since his adopted dad went to the store for groceries.

"Mom, I want to ask you a serious question." He told her.

"Okay, shoot." Teresa told him.

"I want to know a little bit about my dad. My biological dad." He asked her.

"I don't really know a lot about him, because he raped me. Over the years I have been finding out things about him. His name was Fred Krueger. That's about as much as I know other than he has died. The fucked up part was that he had been dead for twenty years before I met him and he raped me." She told him as his heart sank.

"Mom, Fred killed Sharpay." He told his mom as she started to cry.

**((I hope you enjoyed "Who is Fred Krueger?"! As the title suggests I did tell you a lot about him. If you haven't seen the series then I basically gave you a quick round up of his life. As always R&R!))**


	3. Suicidal Tendencies

**((Okay so like I know that I haven't really been posting a lot of my stories, but I am in the process of moving (again) because my dad left (again) and we can't afford the bills here so I am ultimately moving. It is okay though. But another reason why I haven't been posting in a while is because I am still waiting to either A) get a Flash drive so that I can put the files onto it and post it with a computer with internet or B) get internet on my computer. Well anyways here it goes! Chapter Three! This, like Love and Depression, and the Cloverfield Diaries, is in need of special warnings: Self Multination, gruesome death.))**

**Chapter Three: Suicidal Tendencies**

As Chad Danworth tossed in his bed he was having a terrible nightmare. He was being chased in a boiler room by a burned man with knives for hands.

"Come here Chad, I want to play ball." The man said as he threw a flaming basket ball towards Chad's head almost hitting him dead on.

"Leave me alone! Please god damn it!" Chad screamed at him.

As Freddie started to reach towards him Chad started to hear a voice calling to him.

"Chad, Chad man, wake up. Wake up Chad!" a voice called to him through the distance As Freddie started to tear at Chad's clothes.

"Chad! Wake the fuck up!" The voice yelled getting clearer.

As Chad Woke with a violent start Freddie screamed angrily.

"He was supposed to be mine you fucking bastards!" The man screamed.

"Chad, what the hell? We promised not to fall asleep. We don't want anyone to end up like Sharpay did." Troy told the young boy as he went through Troy's closet to find new clothes because of his getting torn by Freddie.

"Troy, bro, I am sorry. I was just exhausted. I mean we have had to actually take turns sleeping and when we are at school it is like extremely difficult. I mean fuck even Taylor has had a couple of close calls. At least we now know who all is in trouble. You, me, Taylor and Ryan. And Sharpay would be as well, if she hadn't already been murdered by that fucking physco. I mean it Troy. Hey man, I- I gotta go. I have to get out of here for a while." The boy told Troy as Ryan walked into his boyfriend's room.

"Hey Chad, where are you going?" He asked as the dark haired boy swept past him in a rush.

"Baby, where is Chad going?" A sleep deprived Ryan asked his boyfriend.

"He said that he had to get out of here for a while. All this strain with Freddie has really been a wreck on him. I mean it has been a week since Sharpay died and Taylor had been attacked three times now. It is really becoming too much on him." Troy told him.

"Oh, well I am extremely tired baby, I wanted to know if I could crash here for a little bit. I mean that way if anything happens you can wake me up. Do what ever it takes to wake me up though. If I start to act differently when I am sleeping I mean it wake me up. I love you Troy." The blonde told him.

"Okay, I will I love you too Ryan. Good night baby." Troy told his boyfriend who was fading fast.

"Good night Troy."

As Ryan fell asleep on beside Troy on his bed, Chad Danworth was slowly starting to fall asleep in his own bed.

As Chad dreamed he was brought back to the boiler room. As the boy ran for his life he started to feel like something wasn't quite right.

"Hello, Chad. I missed you." Sharpay's voice called out from behind him.

"Oh my god! Sharpay!" He yelled as he turned around, finding himself in the East High theater. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why I am Chad. And you helped with my murder." The girl said viciously.

"What do you mean? I had no part in your murder." He said confused to the girl.

"Why Chad, sweetheart, don't you remember? You breaking up with me led to my depression, it led to me being back on the booze, which no one knew about. It led me back to cutting, which is why I got sent to that god damn intuition! It was you who led Freddie to kill me. It was who led to my fucking death!" She screamed at him pushing his buttons.

"Sharpay, you are right, it was me who led you to your depression, but it wasn't me who decided to pick up the razor blade and cut you. It wasn't me who dumped the bottle of whisky down your throat. And I didn't even know who Freddie was until after your death!" Chad screamed back at her, trying to resist her wicked tone.

"Yes it was Chad, and by the way, Freddie wanted me to give you a message. He wanted me to tell you why you are on his list. It was because of your father and his father! You great grandfather helped murder Freddie! And then as Freddie's revenge for your grandfather he killed Stuart, your father! The only problem was that dear old Freddie didn't know that the bastard knocked up a bitch before he murdered him! He didn't know until after he killed me that him and Raymond had kids! That's right your precious ex is on Freddie's list as well. You, Taylor, Ryan and Troy are all on his list. And do you want to know why? Because they are the final Elm Street kids. That is unless Taylor is pregnant with your child." She ranted at him, while telling him things that he already knew.

"Sharpay I swear I had nothing to do with your fucking death! And what do you mean the "Elm street kids"?" He asked her.

"Well why don't you just go and ask my Mommy Dearest. The skank who started all of this shit. She it also part of the reason I am dead. But not because of her causing me to become depressed but for her father killing the man who fucking killed me!" She screamed as Chad started to wake up from his sleep.

As he fumbled around for his phone across town Troy was trying to wake Ryan up from his peaceful slumber.

"Ryan, baby, wake up." He said as he slightly nudged his boyfriend.

"Whaa? I don't want any cookies mommy. I'm full of pie." Ryan said a little out of it waking up from his slumber.

As Troy laughed to himself his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered it.

"Troy, I just had the weirdest fucking dream ever." Chad's voice told him on the line.

"What was it about?" Troy asked his troubled friend.

"Sharpay, she came to me and was blaming for all of the shit. I feel horrible. I caused her to die. If I didn't break up with her she wouldn't have died. It's my entire fault." The boy said sadly.

"Chad, it wasn't your fault all you did was what you thought was right. It wasn't you who made her depressed and started to cut her again. Don't worry about it." Troy told his friend trying to cheer him up.

"But Troy, It's my entire fault, the whole damn thing. I could have made it where it wouldn't have even happen. I could have changed everything. If I didn't cause Sharpay's depression, she wouldn't have done the things she did. She wouldn't have been sent away. She wouldn't have been murdered. Man it's my entire fucking fault." The boy said as Troy heard a bottle being poured into a glass.

"Chad, what are you drinking?" Troy asked his friend worried.

"I don't really know. I got it out of the liqueur cabinet. I am currently downstairs."

"Chad, how many glasses have you already have?" He asked.

"I don't really know man, but everything is starting to get fuzzy. I just want to forget what-"Chad started to say as Troy heard glass shattering and a dull thud and then the busy tone.

"Chad! Chad! Man, are you here? Hello, Chad!" Troy shouted into the phone before finally hanging up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as he sat listening to his boyfriend slam his cell phone shut.

"Chad, was attacked… by Freddy. And now he or at least was drinking. I do not know what happened. We need to get there and fast." The young boy said urgently.

As the two rushed over to Chad's house in Troy's truck, Troy started to notice that they kept passing the same little girls playing Jump rope.

When they finally arrived Ryan and Troy both caught a bit of a song the girls next door were singing while playing jump rope.

One, two Freddie's coming for you

Three, four you better lock your door

Five, six grab your crucifix

Seven, eight better stay up late

Nine, ten never sleep again.

As they got to the door the girls started the poem over again.

"Chad, Open the door. Come on man Open the god damn door!" Troy shouted as he banged on the door.

"Oh shit, baby, come here and look." Ryan told him as he continued banging on the door.

As Troy walked over to the living room window his stomach just kept feeling like it was due to fall out of his butt at any moment.

When Troy got to the window he noticed that there was writing sprawled on the wall behind Chad as he got up with a butchers knife in his hand.

"It's my entire fault, it's my entire fault." They heard their friend keep on repeating over and over again.

"Chad no its not! Snap out of it!" Troy tried to yell through the window.

As Chad paced the room he kept cutting his left wrist in different directions.

"It is your entire fault, Chad. Don't listen to them." They heard come from inside the house as Chad sliced his arm and wrist again.

"Chad no it isn't! It isn't your fault!" Ryan and Troy both screamed as Chad paced around the room close to them.

"Yes it is fucking his fault! It is his fucking fault that your skank of a sister was killed!" Chad said as he passed the window slowly coming to a stop in front of it.

"No it wasn't. It wasn't your fault Chad." Ryan told him crying.

"Yes it was!" Chad screamed as he suddenly jerked his head to look at the two boys through the window. But it wasn't Chad who was looking at them.

It was a mix between Chad and Freddy. As the two boys watched in horror at the sight Freddy slashed Chad's arm again, and again with more and more pressure as each cut got deeper and deeper. The blood slinging off the blade and onto the window. After about three more minutes of slicing the skin, now looking like raw meat, Chad's body fell to the ground.

**((Okay well it was a little bit until the death and I hope that I wrote down the transformation of Freddy and Chad as I pictured it in my head. Now then I hope you like the new chapters that I have posted!))**


	4. Explosive Lessons

**((Okay so I had a bit of writers block on this chapter so just bear with me oh and thank you to all who reviewed The Dream Killer! So, **Emeralden Rapley **gave me an Idea to have Troy and Ryan team up with Freddy and I want to know what you think about it so go to my profile a vote now! This chapter has implied Taylor/Gabriella))**

**Chapter Four: Explosive lessons**

As Monday came around Taylor McKessi was extremely depressed. As she sat in Mrs. Darbus's homeroom she perked up in her desk when she heard Chad's name come across the room.

"And so, my dear thespians, we have another death to morn. Our very own, Chad Kellion Danworth, passed away this past Friday. While we are forbidden to speak of the exact way of death, for which I do not understand for they will allow death in our productions, we have been granted permission to talk about his passing." Mrs. Darbus crooned on. "Now who may start?" she continued.

After about ten minutes of people standing up and telling his or her own stories about her ex secret lover she finally started to get fed up with it.

"What the hell Mrs. Darbus? Most of these people only knew Chad from this class. They didn't have the balls to speak to him outside of class. This whole thing is becoming bullshit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now then, Mrs. McKessi. There is no need for that type of language here. I understand that the two of you had feelings for each other and you are deeply hurt at his suicide but we are all aloud to have our opinions.

"No Mrs. Darbus, it wasn't a suicide. It was murder. And I know who did it." She said as Troy, Ryan and Gabriella all stared at her shocked.

"Well why then, Mrs. McKessi, please enlighten us as to who it was who you say killed Mr. Danworth." Mrs. Darbus said with a slight smirk on her face.

"It was Fred Krueger, Mrs. Darbus." Ryan said in barely a whisper.

"What was that Mr. Evans?" The teacher asked dramatically.

"Fred Krueger. Fred Krueger killed Chad." He said loud enough for her to hear.

As she heard the name she lost most of the color in her face.

"Ryan, how do you know that name?" She asked dropping the professional attitude.

"Because some of us are in danger. All we know is just the names of a few of us." The young blonde told her.

"Well will you and everybody involved please see me after homeroom?" Mrs. Darbus asked as the three remaining teens looked at one another.

**RING RING!**

"People, was that a phone?!" Mrs. Darbus half screamed as half the class got up.

"No Mrs. Darbus, it was the bell." Kelsie told her as she walked past her. "God, why do I have to remind her that it's the damn bell?" She asked Martha as they walked out of the door.

"I don't know. It is starting to get annoying though huh?" She asked Kelsie as the both headed towards Trig.

"So we have here Mr. Evans, Mr. Bolton, and Ms. McKessi, so you three must be the last of the Elm Street Children I take it?" She asked as they walked up to her desk.

"Yes and Mrs. Darbus how do you know about the elm street children?" Taylor asked a little bit sleepy.

"Because, Ms. McKessi, Years and years ago, before any of you were born, a group of parents and I, well we did something bad. I never told anyone about this, but we killed a man. Now, don't get me wrong he was a very evil and vindictive man." She started to tell them.

"Fred Krueger." Ryan chimed in.

"Yes Fred Krueger. I don't know how much you know but he was a child murderer. And well they did arrest him, but thanks to someone not signing the search warrant that was issued for his home, he was released the next day. Well we the parents and I decided to take punishment into our own hands. So when we found out where he took the children that he murdered we trapped in his precious boiler room. We poured gasoline all over the interior of his hideout and pour a trail out of the door. That way…" She started again

"That way when you got him in there all you would have to do is light a match and Boom. Bye bye Freddy." Taylor said connecting the dots.

"Yes and we thought that he was gone for good. But we were wrong. When young Nancy Thompson and her friends started to come to us and tell us that he was back and torturing them, we should have listened, but we didn't. Instead we actually chose to ignore them. I see now that we were wrong to do that. But it ended when Nancy destroyed him. But then he started to come back and then once again we got rid of him. He just kept coming back stronger and stronger. And then with the help of his daughter he was finally destroyed. Or at least so I thought. I am the last of the Elm Street parents." She stated.

"Well then what about my mom?" Ryan asked her.

"And my dad?" Taylor asked wondering.

"Well, who is your mom, Mr. Evans, and your Dad, Ms. McKessi?" she asked the two teenagers in front of her.

"Raymond McKessi, Mrs. Darbus." Taylor told the woman.

"And Nancy Evans, formally Thompson." Ryan told her.

"I didn't know Raymond was still alive and you, Ryan are one of the main people on his hit list. And troy, what relation do you have to Elm Street?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Freddy, is my father." He shocked them.

"Oh my god. I had no idea." She said as the late bell rang. "Oh shit! Ryan, Troy and Taylor I am going to have to write you a note to get you out of trouble with your other teachers."

As Mrs. Darbus handed out the notes they ran to the door.

"Troy, Ryan I am going to have to meet up with you at lunch. We have to talk. But I really have to get going. I am late for Chemistry. Mr. Ryhno is going to kill me." She yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Troy, baby, why didn't you tell me that Freddy is your father?" Ryan asked his boyfriend as they were walking to Ryan's Home economics class.

"I don't know baby. I'm sorry." He said as he placed a light kiss on Ryan's lips.

"Okay, well still I have to go. I am so late right now. Bye baby, see you at lunch. I love you." the boy told his boyfriend.

"I love you too." Troy told him after placing another light kiss on Ryan and walked off to Gym.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

"I am so sorry Mr. Ryhno. I had to stay after to talk to Mrs. Darbus." Taylor told her ageing chemistry teacher as she handed him the note.

"It's okay Ms. McKessi. We were just going over the lab that we are going to do tomorrow. Ms. Montez already told me that you had to stay after. Now, please go to your seat." He said as Taylor turned and walked towards Gabriella who gave her a 'what-took-you-so-long' look.

"I will explain later Gabriella." Taylor told her best friend.

As Mr. Ryhno started to go over the safety protocols for what seemed like the third time Gabriella started to fall asleep next to Taylor. After a few moments of hearing her best friend softly snore, Taylor found herself in the boiler room again. The only difference was this time it wasn't just her and Freddy there. There was somebody else there with her.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here?" Taylor practically screamed at her best friend.

"I don't know but I am creeped out. Let's get out of here." Gabriella said as she started to look around the boiler room.

"The only way out is two ways, Gabriella. Wake up or die." Taylor told her friend as she followed Gabriella around.

"What do you mean by 'wake up or die'?" Gabriella asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What she means is that you have one of two options. You can either be forcibly wakened up or I can kill you. You're Choice really." Freddy said as he came down a flight of stairs, running his blades all the way down.

"Gabriella, run. Now!" Taylor yelled at he best friend as she rounded a corner.

"Oh goody. Cat and mouse!" Freddy yelled as he transformed into a lion.

As the two girls ran Freddy calmly roamed around his boiler room.

"You are never going to escape, that is not unless I let you." Freddy told the two girls stepping right in front of their path. "You can always just do it like normal people and go out the door." He continued as a door materialized behind the girls.

"Why are you being so nice right now?" Taylor asked the beast as Gabriella ran through the door.

"Because bitch I don't want to embarrass you in front of your bitch." He said with a vicious spit.

"Why her Freddy?" Taylor asked.

"Well I wasn't even meaning to get her in. You have a gift. I have only seen it once before. You can bring people into your dreams. I guess I have to extinguish that gift before it gets me into trouble." Freddy said with a slight grin.

"Taylor!" Gabriella shouted at her best friend.

As Taylor ran through the door, Gabriella was at their desk.

"Ms. McKessi, where have you been? You didn't come in to class yesterday. You missed Yesterdays Lab Prep. You better have a good excuse." Mr. Ryhno said as she walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, Mr. Ryhno. I must have been sick yesterday. I don't remember much from it." Taylor said a little bit confused.

"What's going on Gabriella?" She asked as she sat down in her seat.

"I don't know, you don't think we were asleep all day do you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Taylor told her utterly clueless.

"Okay, so as I told you yesterday, we will be working with Krugnonium and Dyonin, so be extra safe because these… elements are extremely flammable." Mr. Ryhno said acting odd.

As everyone opened their bags that were on the desk to get out their ingredients, the room suddenly started to smell like burnt skin.

"Ugh, Mr. Ryhno, what is that awful smell?" Taylor asked.

"What smell? The... ingredients are totally odorless." He said as if he didn't smell anything.

"Uh, Gabriella, I have a really bad feeling about this." She said as the gas turned on high.

"I know I do too, because I have never heard of these minerals before in my life." Gabriella said as she started to flick the lighter she had to start the fire.

"Umm… I am starting to get dizzy." Taylor said out loud as Mr. Ryhno started to get a grin on his face.

"Now then, Ms. McKessi, Ms. Montez, you didn't think I would let you get away that easily did you?" Mr. Ryhno asked.

"Gabriella, Don't!" Taylor yelled as Gabriella got the flame going.

**BOOM!**

As the sprinklers started to go off, both of the girls woke up from their shared nightmare only to realize that they really were on fire.

As Mr. Ryhno started to try to put out the fire Gabriella suddenly stopped moving.

'Gabriella, no. I am so sorry.' Taylor thought as she slowly died.

**((So what do you think of the new chapter? Not bad for something that I had writers block on huh? And I think that this might be the longest chapter yet. So bet you didn't see the whole Mrs. Darbus being an Elm Street parent thing coming huh? Well truth is told, neither did I really? Like I said I think in a previous story I just write what comes out of my head. Okay as of right now this is most defiantly the longest chapter so far. It is now over 2000 words long. So as always R&R!))**


	5. Betrayal

**((Okay so as I was writing this chapter my computer randomly shut off due to over heating so it isn't going to be exactly like how it originally was going to be. But I have decided to do something on TDK. It is going to be a slight twist that I planned. I really hope you like it! Warning: Language))**

**Chapter Five: Betrayal**

As the fire alarms went off through East High, Ryan Evans was searching for everybody. As he past groups of people he heard somebody calling his name from a group that he had just passed.

"Jason, have you seen Troy? I have been searching for him since I got out of the school." He asked as he went to the boy.

"No man, why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling that there has been another death." He said as a pit formed in his stomach.

"How do you know?" Jason asked utterly clueless.

"Because there has been shit going on." The young boy told his boyfriends team mate.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean with the deaths of Sharpay and Chad. By the way I am sorry for your lost. I don't know if I told you yet." He said grimly.

"It's okay. But still have you seen Taylor then? What about Gabriella? Or Mrs. Darbus?" He asked almost frantically.

"Yeah, I saw Mrs. Darbus at the fountain. Why do you ask about her?" He told the boy.

"Because she can possibly help with all of this shit." Ryan said as he ran off towards the fountain.

As he neared the fountain he saw two of the people he was searching for. Troy was talking to Mrs. Darbus.

"Hey. Do you know where Taylor or Gabriella is?" Ryan asked running up to the two.

"You won't find them. Mrs. Darbus just told me what had happened." Troy told his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Ms. McKessi and Ms. Montez are dead. Freddy got to them." Mrs. Darbus told Ryan.

"Oh my god, how?" Ryan asked as his fears were realized.

"He burned them to death. The two had fallen asleep in Mr. Ryhno's classroom." She told Ryan.

"But why Gabriella? She wasn't even an Elm Street child. She has- I mean- had no clue that Freddy even was." Troy asked.

"Because Ms. McKessi had a gift. A gift that had only shown up once before. She could bring people into her dreams." Mrs. Darbus told the two boys not fearing to be overheard because of all of the commotion around them.

"My mom told me about that once. It was a girl in the mental institution that she once worked at. That was how they got rid of Freddy once isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it was. I don't remember the details because by then your mother and me, well we weren't on good speaking terms. She called me up one day and told me that Freddy was back and then a while later called me again and said that he was destroyed. And when she got married to your father, Ryan she said that she was moving here to Albuquerque and I moved here too to take the Drama teacher job. I was to make sure that Freddy didn't come back to hurt you and Sharpay. I guess I failed at my job. It isn't easy you know? Because we never know when, where or how he will turn back up.' Mrs. Darbus said with tears forming at her eyes.

"Mrs. Darbus, it isn't your fault you had no clue. We had no clue. And I mean fuck I didn't even know I was adopted until a few weeks ago. And then I found out that the man of our nightmares is my father. I mean seriously. Who would have known?" Troy said trying to comfort all three of them.

As Ryan and Mrs. Darbus started to talk Troy got a weird feeling.

'Troy, get away from them. Go someplace more secluded. I need to have a word with you.' A voice in the back of his head told him.

"Hey I am just going to get some air. It is too crowded over here." He told the two.

"Be safe. And I mean it." Ryan told his boyfriend as he started to walk away.

"I will. Don't worry." Troy told him as he started to maneuver through the crowd.

As Troy neared edge of the crowd the voice came back to him.

'Troy I want to make a deal with you.' it said.

"What do you mean buy a deal? And who the fuck are you?" Troy asked whispering so that he would look like a fool talking to himself.

'Now then, don't use that kind of language to me. You do not want to get me mad at you.' the voice said sternly.

"Well then who are you?" Troy asked again.

'I am your father you piece of shit. Now then. Do you want to hear the deal or not!' it screamed at him.

"Fine let's hear it." Troy said getting a little bit mad.

'Okay then. I want you to kill the bitch that you call your teacher. Because if you don't I will kill your precious boyfriend, you fag.' It told him.

"Why do you want Mrs. Darbus out of the picture?" Troy asked his father's voice.

'Because I had put up with that bitch for years. Her and your fuck buddy's mother. Nancy has always been the one to get rid of me. Now then if you don't kill Josie Darbus I will kill Ryan. And quite possibly you." the voice said viciously.

"Fine. I will do it. Just you better not hurt Ryan." Troy told him giving in.

'That's a good boy. Who knows? Maybe one day you can takeover the family business.' Freddy said he left Troy's mind.

As Troy maneuvered his way back to Mrs. Darbus and Ryan he started to think of ways to save both Ryan and Mrs. Darbus. But he just can't figure out how.

**((I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I have recently realized something. All of the chapter titles, well they tell you in itself a little bit about the chapter. Okay well anyways, so is Troy going to be able to save both Mrs. Darbus and Ryan or will he have to make a choice between the two?))**


	6. Decisions

**((Okay so I know that two updates in possibly one day is now rare for me because of my new word limit (it has to be at least 1000 words) but still I hope you like the new chapter! So will Troy kill Mrs. Darbus to save Ryan? Read to find out!))**

**Chapter Six: Decisions**

As the entire student body of East high stood outside the building word started to spread about the deaths of Taylor and Gabriella. As Ryan paced in front of the fountain Kelsie ran over to Ryan's side.

"Ryan, did you hear about Taylor and Gabriella? I mean that is just so sad that they died. I mean how did they even die?" She asked rapidly.

"I don't know, Kelsie. But I am worried because of everything that has been going on." Ryan told her.

"Well I have been hearing rumors that there is a serial killer going around with a hit list. And that there are two more people on it. Do you know who the last two people are? I mean after all there was your sister, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella. I mean who else is next?" she asked still speaking fast.

"Well the last two people are, well Kelsie your talking to one of the Final people. And Troy is also on the list." He clued her in. "But please Kelsie, do not tell anyone."

"Oh my god, Ryan. I am so sorry. I had no clue. Why are you on the list? What is going on?" She asked as Jason walked up to them.

"Yeah, Evans, what is going on?" the boy asked.

"Mrs. Darbus, should I tell them?" Ryan turned and asked the final Elm Street Parent.

"Go ahead, Ryan. Who knows? They might be on it as well. I mean seriously, at this point I have no clue who is going to die next." She told him solemnly.

"Okay well the thing is that Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and I; well we were and still are being punished for our parents' crimes. You see, years ago my mom and my grandfather and a bunch of other parents had revenge on a child murderer, named Fred Krueger. Well a while later he came back from the dead and started murder my mom's friends and was defeated. Well he keeps coming back to torment the children of Elm Street. And now, well, Troy and I. Well we are the final Elm Street children." He told them leaving out the fact that his boyfriend is the son of his sister's murder.

"Ry, I have to talk to you and it is important. It deals with Krueger." Troy said as he made his way to Ryan, Mrs. Darbus, Kelsie and Jason.

"Stay right here. I have to go talk to Troy for a while." He said as the two walked away.

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me Troy." Ryan asked as they got ten feet from the crowed of people.

"My dad, he wants me to kill Mrs. Darbus." Troy told his boyfriend solemnly.

"What? No you can't do that Troy." He said panicking.

"I have to Ry." Troy told him trying to avoid the real reasons for him needing to commit murder.

"Why do you have to?" Ryan asked.

"Because if I don't he will kill the person I love the most. You, Ryan. If I don't murder Mrs. Darbus, he will murder you. That's why I have to do it." Troy told him breaking down, collapsing into his lover's arms as Mrs. Darbus, Kelsie and Jason walked over to them.

"Oh my god, Bolton, what's wrong?" Mrs. Darbus asked as she walked to the two boys.

"I have to do something, and if I don't Ryan will die." Troy told her teary eyed.

"What? What do you have to do?" she asked with a pit forming in her stomach.

"Guys, can you go away for a moment? This is private and I want to keep this between the three of us." Troy asked his friends as they walked away mumbling.

"My father wants me to kill somebody for him. He said that if I do this he will leave Ryan alone." Troy told her.

"Who is this person in which you are speaking of, Troy?" She asked with the pit growing larger and larger.

"You, Mrs. Darbus. I have to kill you. And I don't want to, but I also do not want Ryan to die." He told her confirming her fears.

"We have to get rid of him. And soon. I do not know how much longer it will be before he goes after one of you two." She told the two boys.

"Mrs. Darbus? I have to speak with you, Troy and Ryan." Kelsie said shocked.

"What is it Kelsie?" Ryan asked the young girl.

"It's about Fred Krueger. And how I am tied into this. I think I might be able to help you get rid of him." She said.

**((Okay so I know that this chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be but I have decided to leave it as a cliff hanger. There are only a few more chapters left. So how is Kelsie tied into the Elm Street children? Will Troy be able to save both Mrs. Darbus and Ryan? What is Mrs. Darbus's fate? On another note but totally relevant to my writing, I may not be updating my stories as much because of things going on in my life. I have recently had my heart broken by the love of my life, that's a long story and I don't feel like going into detail in my stories. If you must know you may PM me or email me.))**


	7. Return of Nancy

**((Okay so like seriously I have been having a bit of trouble with writers block and it is driving me nuts. But I am going to work through it. I really hope you like it!))**

**Chapter Seven: Return of Nancy**

"I have been having thing recently where I can pull people into my dreams. It is actually a bit weird. It had started right before Sharpay died. I would fall asleep thinking about her and then she would somehow pop into my dream. In fact once when I had a lot on my mind not only did Sharpay get dragged into my dream, but so did Jason and Zeke. The three people I am – or at least was – in love with. It was really confusing. And when Sharpay died, I had no clue what I was going to do. I mean I miss our late night conversations. It isn't fair. But still if I can pull living people into my dreams, maybe I can pull you four into my dream and Freddy. That way the killings will stop." Kelsie explained to Mrs. Darbus, Troy, Ryan and Mrs. Evans, who had shown up when they let people back into the building.

"Okay, but Kelsie, can you pull items into your dreams as well?" Nancy asked the young girl.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Evans?" she asked confused.

"Because we need certain items. Things that can help us destroy him once and for all. We need Freddy dead. Permanently." She told the girl.

"Well maybe if I have them beside I and I know exactly what I need to bring into the dream. Then possibly, I mean I don't know because I have only had this ability for a few weeks and it makes me nervous because Taylor was the last one with the gift and it got her killed. I don't want to be on his list because I have these powers." She told them talking a bit fast.

"Okay, well we will need somebody to stay awake to wake any of us up if something starts to go wrong. Because I still haven't left his list. Even after fifteen years. I want Freddy dead. This time, for good." Nancy told them as Ryan started to nod off.

As his boyfriend's mom talked to Kelsie and Mrs. Darbus about the things they would need Troy watched his boyfriend, noticing the slight head bob that Ryan does when he is tired.

"Ryan, stay awake baby, all of this will be over soon and you can get all of the sleep you want." Troy told his boyfriend as he took a sip out of the water bottle he was holding.

"Okay, I will try to stay awake. I love you Troy; I don't want you to forget that." He told his boyfriend.

"So now then boys, we have to come up with a plan. And get the supplies that we need." Nancy told her son who was leaning on his boyfriend.

"Okay, what all do we need. Maybe I can help in getting some of the stuff." Troy asked.

"Why are you so keen on destroying your father Troy?" Mrs. Darbus asked him.

"Because he murdered my friends and he is threatening Ryan's life if I don't do as he says and kill you." He said almost serenely.

"Freddy is your father Troy?" Nancy asked the boy.

"Yeah, I found out shortly after Sharpay's death. I want him dead. He already killed Sharpay, my best friend, his ex girlfriend and my ex girlfriend. I want him dead." He told her getting annoyed.

"Okay, well can you get some Holy water, a crucifix, and some holy ground that we can do this on?" Nancy asked him.

"Well I can try to get the crucifix, but I am not so sure on the other things." Troy told them.

"I can get the holy ground. My father is a pastor." Kelsie told them.

"Good, now all we need is the Holy water. Josie, can you get that for us?" Nancy asked.

"I will try by best, but it is best that we all try to get it. I am not sure if I can fully. So just to be safe we should all try to get that. It is one of the most important things." Mrs. Darbus told them.

"Yeah we should all try to get that. Mom, don't we have a little bit left. I mean you do take it with us where ever we move, and I always wondered why. Well now I do." Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but we only have enough for one person. We have five people to worry about and one of them isn't even on his list. So we have to be careful about her. We do not want anyone to get hurt on our side. Also, who is going to be the one to stay awake to help if needed?" Nancy asked the group as Jack walked in.

"I will do it. And Troy, practice is canceled, due to the death of Chad and the deaths of Gabriella and Taylor today." He said as he entered.

"Okay, dad. So you will help us?" Troy asked his dad.

"Yeah, this bastard has been torturing your mother for years and he moved onto you. So yeah I will help." He told them as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Okay, so who is going to be the one to defeat him?" Mrs. Darbus finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I think we all should do it. That way there is les of a chance that he comes back. I mean I don't want us to have to do this again." Ryan told them now fully awake.

"I agree with Ryan, I think that we all should try to defeat him." Kelsie agreed with Ryan.

"Okay so its set. We will all try to help defeat him, and Dad, if anything starts to go wrong wake us up. Immediately." Troy said to everybody.

**((So Kelsie has the ability to bring people into her dreams and soon they will bring Freddy down. So just what is Mrs. Darbus's fate? Are the cards stacked against her? Will they finally be able to destroy Freddy once and for all? Will Troy join his father? Why is there so many unanswered questions?))**


	8. Ryan's Nightmares

**((Okay so I have finally broken through my writers block and I really hope that you like the new chapter! Also, I hope you liked the last chapter as well! Well as always R&R!))**

**Chapter Eight: Ryan's Nightmares**

As Ryan Evans got home he was extremely tired. As he walked into his house with his mom and his boyfriend the two boys went upstairs.

"Ryan, please be safe. We need you safe. We love you" Nancy yelled at him as the two boys went upstairs to his room.

"I love you too mom." He shouted back down at her as Troy put his arm around his neck.

"Troy, can I get some sleep? I am in desperate need of it." He asked as the tow boys entered his room.

"Okay, I will protect you baby. I love you." Troy told him as Ryan lay down on his bed and Troy started to watch TV.

As Ryan started to fall asleep he started to hear The Powerpuff Girl's theme song.

"My god, I haven't seen this since I was little." He heard his boyfriend whisper as he nodded off.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

When Ryan found himself in the Boiler room he started to panic, just waiting for Freddy to come.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the Faggot lover of my dear old son." Freddy said as he looked down from above Ryan.

"Freddy, why did you bring me here?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Because I want you to do something that my son hasn't done yet. I want you to kill Josie Darbus." He told the boy1 as he started to walk down the stairs coming closer to him.

"Why do you want us to kill Mrs. Darbus so badly?" He asked taking a few steps back as Freddy got closer.

"Because I want the last of my murderers dead!" The man spit back viciously.

"Well, Mrs. Darbus isn't the last of your killers. Taylor's father is also one of your killers." He said regrettably knowing that he had just opened a can of worms.

'Well, not anymore, because you see, once I killed Taylor McKessi, her father Raymond, well lets just say he offed himself. Once he got word that his precious daughter had died he drove straight into a tree and, well the tree won. And it didn't help that he was already starting to fall asleep behind the wheel, so as soon as he did I helped him kill himself. They will never know just how Raymond's head came off of his body." He said laughing a little bit.

"You are a sick bastard Fred Krueger!" Ryan yelled as he turned and ran off.

"Oh, Ryan, I wouldn't run if I was you because then that might make me have to kill you, like I did to your bitch of a sister." He said sing-sung like.

"You Asshole!" Ryan yelled at him as he started to hear his name being called by Troy which in itself felt like he was dreaming.

"Ryan, how about this, if you do not kill Josie, I will kill you. Or I can have my son do it for me so what do you say? Will you kill the bitch or not?" Freddy asked him as a cold shiver went down Ryan's spine.

"Ryan, wake the fuck up!" Troy's voice rang through the boiler room.

"I- I will think about it." He said as another cold shiver shot through his body and he was awakened by the cold.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he woke up.

"You were with my father weren't you? I kept hearing his name being whispered from you so I muted the TV. And when I heard you yell at him I ran to your bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and threw it on you because you wouldn't wake up to my voice. And when you didn't wake up I yelled and then went and got another glass and now you are up. So what did my father want from you?" He asked nervously.

"He wants me to kill Mrs. Darbus as well now because you haven't done it yet." Ryan told him.

"This has got to end. And it better be soon. I am getting tired of putting up with his ass. I have dealt with him too much." Nancy told the boys as she walked into the room.

"So when should we get started on the preparations?" Ryan said not noticing the shadow with razor gloves on the wall right behind him.

"Soon. Oh shit! Ryan Troy, we have to leave! Now!" Nancy screamed as she noticed the shadow of Freddy reaching out towards her son.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ryan asked nervously as Troy turned his head towards where his boyfriend's mother was staring.

"OH SHIT! Ryan Run! Now!' He yelled as he jumped up from the bed.

"Behind you." they heard the shadow croon out sickeningly sweet as it grabbed a hold of Ryan and started to drag him towards the wall.

As Troy ran towards his screaming boyfriend Freddy started to pull him closer and closer to a hole that was opening up in the wall. When Troy reached Ryan he grabbed a hold of his leg, holding on for dear life. When He looked up what he saw in the whole shocked him. The Boiler Room.

"Help! I need help!" The boy yelled as he started to loose his grip on his boyfriends leg.

"I love you Troy Bolton!" Ryan screamed terrified.

"I love you too!" Troy screamed back at him.

As Nancy reached her son's bed Troy lost his grip on Ryan and he went running towards the hole in the wall.

"I will make it. I will make it. I will save him." He screamed as the hole got smaller and smaller as Ryan's legs went through it. By the time he reached the wall the hole was shut fully.

"Ryan." Troy whispered as he fell to his knees and started to cry.

As Nancy screamed in pain and sorrow Troy made a vow.

"Fred Krueger I WILL kill you, you son of a bitch."

**((Oh my god. Freddy now managed to get access to the real world. Will Troy manage to save Ryan? What will happen to Mrs. Darbus? Who all is safe from Freddy? Find out in the final Chapter of The Dream Killer, coming soon!))**


	9. Preparations being made

**((So Freddy now has Ryan. That isn't good. And the worst part is that Ryan is now trapped in the Boiler room. Will Troy be able to save Ryan and kill his father?))**

**Chapter Nine: Preparations being made**

"Nancy, you are kidding me right? Freddy made it into our worlds and took Ryan?" a shocked Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Yeah, Josie. The bastard has my son. We have to speed up on getting everything ready. I will not loose both of my children. I will die before that bastard gets my Ryan." Nancy cried to the East High drama teacher.

"Troy? I am really sorry about your lost and you too Mrs. Evans but I have good news. My father said that we can use the Church tonight. And well, whenever we need to al song as it isn't Wednesday or Sunday." Kelsie told them.

"And I got the crucifixes. I went out and bought them today. All we need is Holy water." Mrs. Darbus told the small group.

"I got that. It is covered." Jack said as he walked into the room tossing the five bottles around to each person until he realized that there was someone missing.

"Where is Ryan?" He asked.

"My father has him. That is why we called this meeting so early. We need Freddy dead." Troy told his dad.

"Guys, I just thought of something. Are you sure that just the holy water and the crucifixes will work? I mean shouldn't we bring in some sort of weapons? I mean even if we do we still might be surrounded. We have no clue what he is planning for us. Or at least you three." Kelsie told the group.

"What do you mean Kelsie?" Mrs. Darbus asked as she took the cup of tea the Nancy made her.

"I mean we know that he is expecting Troy, but what about you Mrs. Evans? And you too Mrs. Darbus? We know that he wants you dead for sure Mrs. Darbus. He asked Troy to do it for him." She explained.

"Yeah, you do have a point Kelsie. I think she is right. I think we should bring some weapons with us. I mean I do have a couple of daggers in my room back at my house that we could use." Troy suggested.

"Yeah we will bring weapons with us. Kelsie, where is the church?" Nancy asked the young girl.

"Oh, it's East Albuquerque Baptist. When are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Tonight. I want my son back and I want this to end." Nancy answered her.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

As Troy Bolton raced home to get his daggers doubts kept running through his mind.

'What if we lose? What if he is too powerful to be defeated? What if I do have to kill Mrs. Darbus to save Ryan?' He kept thinking as he pulled into his driveway.

As Troy ran into his house he noticed that his mom wasn't home. He knew his dad was with Mrs. Evans trying to comfort her about Ryan being kidnapped by Freddy. As he opened his door he knew that something wasn't right. Something was wrong. He could just feel it.

'Hello Troy. Nice to talk to you again.' Freddy's voice rang in his head.

"Dad, what do you want?" He asked aloud.

'I want to know why you haven't killed Josie yet.' He said manically.

"I am working out on how to do it dad." Troy told his father.

'Good, because we don't want Ryan to get hurt now do we? I mean I now hold all of the cards.' He said evilly.

"Dad, I will try to kill her tonight. And you better not hurt Ryan. Also is there a way for me to talk to him?" Troy asked his father.

'Sure, if you answer me one small question.' Freddy told him.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked as he sat down on his bed.

'The answer forty-two is answer to what question?' Freddy asked.

"Forty-two is the answer to life, the universe and everything. As well as 'what do you get when you multiply six by nine?" Troy told his father.

'Fuck you got it. Okay I will get the boy.' Freddy told him defeated.

'Troy? Oh my god Troy! Please help me!' Ryan's voice echoed through his head.

"Ryan, baby, don't worry we are trying to work on a way to save you. Just remember I love you." Troy told his boyfriend.

'I love you too Troy. Please hurry I don't know how much longer I can take this.' Ryan told him sounding desperate.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked him worried.

'Troy, your father, he is keep on having Sharpay and everybody coming to me. They are blaming me for their deaths. I know that I am not the cause of it but it is still hurting me. Please hurry. Your father wants to speak with you. So I have to go. I love you Troy.' Ryan told him.

"It isn't your fault Ryan, we are working on a plan to rescue you and I love you too." Troy told his boyfriend.

'Well now then Troy, if you don't kill Josie then Ryan's fate is sealed. You know what you have to do.' Freddy told his son before leaving him.

As he got up from his bed he found his daggers that he buried with three days worth of clothes.

'God, I really have to do my laundry' He thought to himself.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

As Troy Bolton drove to the church he saw the same girls that he and Ryan saw when they were going to Chad's.

"Great, my father must know that something is up." He said aloud as he pulled into the church parking lot and parked next everyone else.

As he got out of the car he carefully pulled the daggers out one by one. All together he had a total of six. While he was walking up to the front door one of the groups of little girls stopped playing jump rope and singing their song. Instead they all turned to Troy.

"Hey, mister, Freddy is coming for you. And he is pissed." They all said unified.

"Guys, we have a problem. I think my dad might now know what we are up to. Ryan probably told him what we are planning. He has been torturing him." He said walking into the church.

**((One more chapter left of the Dream Killer! Will Troy be able to save Ryan? Will he kill Mrs. Darbus? Who will live? Who will die? Find out in the next and final chapter of The Dream Killer! Also, a side note, I might be on hiatus for a week soon. I have been having massive problems going on in my life and I need to go get some help with them. Don't worry; it is only going to be for a week. And hopefully I will have the final chapter completed and posted by the time I leave! Wow another side note this is possibly my longest ending authors note ever. But as always, R&R!))**


	10. A Fight for the Ages

**((Okay it's been a long while since I last updated anything, for instance when I wrote **_**"Don't Tell Me"**_** that was like two years ago so I may be a little Rusty but I really hope that you enjoy the new and FINAL chapter of **_** "The Dream Killer"**_** . And Now, All of the unanswered questions will be answered. Will Mrs. Darbus Live or Die? What about Nancy? Will Troy be able to save Ryan? Tune in to find out!))**

**Chapter Ten: A Fight for the Ages**

"Troy, are you sure that your dad knows what we are planning? I mean how do you know, or think that he knows that we are up to something?" Nancy asked her son's boyfriend.

"Because, I saw the girls in the white dresses. I've only seen them a couple of times in the past they were singing a song." Troy told her.

"_One two, Freddie's coming for you_

_Three, Four better lock your door_

_Five, Six Grab your crucifix_

_Seven, Eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine, Ten Never sleep again"._

Nancy sung as she nervously clutched the stripe of gray hair that she had ever since her first encounter with her Tormentor.

"Yeah, that's the song. Let me guess, it's His calling card?" Troy asked Nancy.

"Yes, It is. Josie, Are you ready?" Nancy asked her old friend.

"Yes, I am Nancy. We need to be careful. We already know who the main people he will be going after is. Troy, Ryan, Nancy and I are on that evil fucker's hit list. God I cannot stand that son of a bitch." Mrs. Darbus told her comrade. "Kelsie, are you ready?" she continued.

"As ready as I ever will be. I just want to get this done. Are you sure we will be safe in here?" She asked nervously.

"Our bodies will be but our souls are at risk. Kelsie, you really have no idea what we are up against. You need to be brave. We all need to be brave. We have no idea what that demon has planned for us. We never will, not until we are in there. When we get in there to his realm, we could be walking straight into a battle field. Or, we may not. But whatever you do, stay on guard. Do not trust anything. Not even each other. We would need something that we can tell each other to prove that we are the real us. He has been known to transform into the people we love. He had done that to me many years ago when he morphed into my father and tried to kill me." Nancy told the group looking back into her painful memory.

"Is that why you have the scars on your abdomen?" Troy asked as he nervously fiddled with the daggers in his hands.

"Yes Troy, that's exactly why I have them. Let me guess, Troy, Ryan told you about them?" Nancy asked guessing the truth.

"Yeah, but we have to get going. He really is starting to figure something is going on." Troy told the group seriously. "Dad, are you ready? You do know what to do right? As soon as we wake up with that fucker, you get him. More than likely we will be really fucking weak. Mrs. Evans, You get Freddy and pull him out. I'll get Ryan. Out of all of us, he will probably want to get you the most, with you being the last of the original Elm Street Kids and all." Troy told his boyfriends mother solemnly.

"Let's do this." Mrs. Darbus said bluntly as she pulled out four sleeping pills handing them out to the group.

"Nice touch on the pills Josie." Nancy told the drama teacher.

"Thank you, Nancy." Was all she aid as they popped the pills into their mouth dry swallowing them.

As the group slowly fell asleep Jack noticed a shimmering on the knives his step son brought with him.

"Whoa that's odd" He said as he bent low observing them.

As he reached to touch one of the daggers they faded from existence.

"Good Luck, guys" Jack said aloud.

As the group of four found themselves in Freddie's boiler room, the wretched man was nowhere in sight.

"Kelsie, pull the knives in, now. We cannot risk this. We are venerable." Nancy called over to the young dream sharer.

As Kelsie nodded Troy finally got his first look at his father's domain. The lockers on both sides of the group, the grill with the fire contained in it behind them, the vastness of space filled with pipes, boilers, water tanks and chains hanging from the roofs and balconies around them. He could finally smell the air around him filled with putrid fumes from the fermented water, the crisp tastes of the fires and that in which they were burning, the cold heartless smell of the rusted metal surrounding them. And most of all he could hear the sounds surrounding them. The crackle of the flames, the slow dripping of the water, and the slight movement of chains around them as a small gust of wind moved them, and above of he could hear Ryan crying softly and pleading in the distance. As he walked over to the balcony in front of him he carefully looked over the edge down to the bottom level where the noises were coming from and what he saw made his heart drop. There in the center of the labyrinth, lay his boyfriend, his friend, his lover tied up in a strange kind of open cage. Ryan's arms and legs tied to the corners mostly naked except for his boxers. The red hot metal surrounding him ready to press its unforgiving heat into his lover's flesh forever branding him. And most of all he could see his father, the wicked demon wearing his horrible, dirty old sweater, his fedora, and brown slacks standing in front of Ryan slowly manipulating invisible controls slowly torturing Ryan. As Troy turned back around Kelsie walked to him handing him a Dagger and a bottle of holy water.

"Are you ready Troy?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah, as ready as I ever will be." Troy told his friend as the small group slowly started to make their way as quietly as possible through the twists and turns throughout the giant maze.

As they slowly made their way down the first staircase leading down Kelsie slipped on a rusted pipe, breaking it off and sending it clanking down the stairs noisily.

"Perfect, I have guests" They heard Freddy call out from below them.

"Shit, we have to split up. If we run into any of us… say…say…. 'The Stranger is my Ally' and respond 'The Ally is a Stranger' no other deviation of it" Mrs. Darbus quickly said as quite as she could.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they all ran in separate directions. Kelsie taking a corridor to the left of the staircase, Troy going straight ahead, Mrs. Darbus turning around and running down the long corridor behind the stairs and Nancy running to the the corridor of lockers on the right and turning to the left out of sight.

As Kelsie Ran down the corridor she slowly started hoping that the two remaining loves of her life were with her tears streaming down her soot covered face. As she continued running she looked behind her to see a long shadow behind her and with a slam ran into someone.

As she screamed shrilly she looked up into the panic stricken face above her.

"Kelsie, what is going on? Where the fuck am I?" Jason asked her as the shadow moved towards her and a maniacal laugh issued from it.

"Jason, I am so sorry. I fucked up. I have done it again. I pulled you into my dream again. Only this time I might as well killed you. I'm so sorry." Kelsie told the boy crying as Zeke walked up to the duo.

"Kelsie, is this true? You pulled us into your dream again? Why? Why did you have to do this after I had told you to stop doing this to me? We never dated but you are being a major crazy physiological stalker bitch. Leave me alone Kelsie, I do not like you. You make me si-" Zeke was yelling at her before he got cut off looking down to his stomach to see the ends of five blades sticking out of him abdomen before slicing up towards his head quickly cutting the young boy to shreds before pulling out of his body.

As Zeke dropped to the floor Kelsie Let out a blood curdling scream the tears now falling freely down her face as she looked up at the man who killed her friends seeing him for the first time and getting a horrendous look at the burns all over his body.

"Oh look, my other son is here." Freddy said as he silenced Kelsie's screaming forever with a quick flick of his wrist at the young girl's throat her fresh blood squirting out the brand new incision that he added while looking over at a fear and panic struck Jason.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

As Nancy quickly turned corners running to save her sons life she ran into Josie who was running for her life as they heard Kelsie's final scream.

"The stranger is my ally." Josie quickly stammered out to Nancy.

"The Ally is a stranger." Nancy quickly finished her part proving that she was the real Nancy. "Do you think he got her, Josie?" Nancy asked quietly as the duo walked cautiously down a staircase getting one floor closer to their first goal, Ryan.

"I don't think Nancy, I know. That was poor Kelsie's final scream. She's dead, she was a poor innocent. We need to end this. Now he is killing other children. Children who have nothing to do with this at all." Josie responded solemnly as Jason came around a corner running.

"What the fuck, Jason? What are you doing here?" Josie asked quickly.

"Kelsie… she pulled me in again. I saw her and Zeke die. They died right in front of me." Jason explained crying.

"Zeke was here?" Nancy asked sadly fondly remembering the boy. "How did you manage to escape Freddy, Jason?"

"After he slit Kelsie's throat I ran, Mrs. Evans." Jason said avoiding the subject a little bit.

As the trio made its way slowly down the corridor Jason pulled out Kelsie's Dagger from his boot and stabbed Mrs. Darbus in the back with a slight grin on his face.

"Good, Now I can finally for once, be the favorite son. I, Jason Kruger, have killed the great Josie Darbus." Jason said triumphantly.

"'Kruger'? Jason, you twisted son of a bitch, you are related to Freddy?" Nancy screamed out in agony and terror.

"That's right you filthy cunt. You see dear old daddy had three kids. A daughter, Maggie, and two sons, Troy and Myself. You see, it turns out that I take more than my genes from our father, Nancy. I also inherited his temper, his Malice, his anger, his fierceness. I am the first of three kids, Nancy, which has inherited any other traits of his. According to Dad, the only thing that Maggie and Troy share from our father is their looks." Jason spit out viciously as he took off running.

"Josie, I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Nancy cried to the old woman.

"There is blame to share, Nancy. Besides, it is not your fault. Its mine and the parents of Elm Street's fault. If we did not kill Freddy, he would never have started to kill off our children. He would have never targeted you. There were other things about Freddy. Things we never told anyone. A thing that was was erased from history. The reasons why we killed Freddy are dark and terrible, Nancy." Mrs. Darbus said softly, blood seeping through the wound in her back from the wound.

"What do you mean Josie? I know he was a child murderer. I thought that was all." Nancy stammered cluelessly.

"You see Nancy, Freddy; well he wasn't not just a child murder. He was also a Child molester. And I'm sorry but you were one of his favorites. You, Tina and Glen. You three were his favorites. He killed many other children before he met you and your group of friends. He had even killed my little girl, Chelsea Rose. That is why I wanted revenge. Because he killed my little angel, my only child I ever had. After Chelsea had died, I couldn't do that to myself. Risk that hurt, the pain again. I am sorry but you have the right to know Nancy, It has been too long that this had been a secret. I'm so sorry that we have kept this from you for so long. But now, the time for secrets is over. May be this is the reason why we could never fully finish him off, because we never fully acknowledged what happened. That we had thrived and survived on secrets and lies, by deceit. But I, Josie Darbus, I am ready to tell all. I'm so sorry Nancy. Will you, can you ever forgive me and the others? "Mrs. Darbus rattled out as Troy walked up and seen the carnage of what had happened.

"Your forgiven, I forgive you, Josie." Was all Nancy said through the bitter tears streaming down her face as she and Try watched as the last of the life in the former Drama Teacher faded from existence.

As Nancy sat crying over the fallen warriors and lamented on the fact that now they have two people to watch out for to protect themselves, Ryan from below gave a shrill scream of pain.

"We need to get moving Troy. We need to end this. We need to save my son and kill that mother fucker." Nancy said her head shooting up with tears streaming down her soot and muck covered face, leaving grimy lines of cleans skin.

As the duo made their way down the way Nancy caught Troy up the events that had passed.

"Jason is my brother, and I have a sister?" Troy asked in shock as a girl appeared in the path in front of him.

As Nancy and Troy drew their weapons the girl spoke.

"Shit, I thought I had killed my father the last time. How the fuck am I back here?" The girl asked.

"Are you Maggie Kruger?' Troy asked softly.

"Yeah, who are you?" Maggie asked as she withdrew a long and shining Katana from its sheath on her back.

"I'm Troy, and this is Nancy Evans formally Thompson. And I am also your brother Maggie. It seems like dear old daddy was busy. You have another brother, Jason and he is around here somewhere. He has already killed Josie Darbus." Troy introduced him and Nancy.

"What are you doing here then?" Maggie asked dubiously.

"He has my son, Troy's boyfriend, Ryan. We came to rescue him and then kill the mother fucker." Nancy said determined.

As the small group made its way down the final staircase to Ryan they quickly ran to the boy who was currently unconscious, his head hanging heavy. There were deeps cuts and burns all over his body, his blonde hair heavy with dirt and grease falling in front of his face.

"Nancy, check for a pulse, I am going to get him down." Maggie said quickly as she slowly cut the rusted links in the chains holding her little brother's boyfriend there.

And the girl quickly and easily cut the links tethering her son to the cage Nancy checked and found a pulse as Troy stood watch. When the final restraint withholding the boy was cut Freddy came out from around the corner.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though you have taken a prize that you don't deserve, Troy. And Maggie, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Freddy called out as he lunged at his daughter, his glove piercing deeply in her throat silencing her forever.

"Josie is dead Dad. And my friends are dead. Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsie, Zeke, they are all dead and all because of you, you sick masochistic son of a bitch! You deserve to go to fucking hell!" Troy screamed as Nancy held her only remaining child in her arms as Troy grabbed a handle of chains and wrapped them around his father. "Dad! Wake us up! We have him!" Troy screamed at the top of his lungs repeatedly as he felt himself slowly waking up.

As troy groggily rubbed his eyes as he woke up he looked over to the corpses of Kelsie and Mrs. Darbus tears streaming down his face. He saw the carnage Freddy did to the piano player, her slit throat, the blood pooled around her body. He then saw Mrs. Darbus and her fatal wound; the stab wound still slowly leaking the life force within her slowly. He slowly turned his head and soon saw Nancy holding a shaking Ryan in her arms.

"Troy! He is here!" Jack called out to his stepson and Freddy rose from a pew in the middle of the church.

Troy yelled a primal scream of rage and desperation as he ran over to his father prepared for one final battle.

Freddy raised his gloved hand at his screaming son and muttered a nonchalant "Kids, what to do with them, you can't kill them. Oh wait you can!" he finished in a yell as he slowly attacked his oncoming son armed with his sister's Katana that he pulled out of the dream. As Troy lunged and defended Jack came up from behind the towering demon as quickly threw a bottle of the holy water at him.

As the bottle of Water hit Freddy, he screamed out in pain and threw his arm behind him cutting four deep gashes in Jack's chest blood, spurting out of the newly opened wounds as Jack grunted in pain and fell with a dull thud to the floor, dying.

As Troy watched his step dad die, his eyes turned a deep shade of pure scarlet. Rage filling him with untold amounts of strength and fury. As Troy lunged, blocked and defended himself from his birth father Troy slowly stared to gain leverage. Soon after the onslaught of attacks Freddy fell to the floor with a thud as he tripped over Jack's body. With a quick slam of the Katana Troy sliced off his father's fearsome glove. After a few more quick slams of the katana, Freddy was nothing more than a torso with a head.

"Go ahead, Kill me Troy. I will be back. I will always be back. You cannot run from me. You can't hide from me." Freddy crooned out with a snarl.

"Go to fucking hell you son of a bitch!" Troy yelled back and he cleanly sliced off his father's head.

With a primal scream Troy quickly gathered the body parts of his father and quickly brought them outside and threw them in a fire pit they made previously. With Nancy and Troy standing beside him they all lit a single match a piece and threw the lit flame into the pit igniting it in brilliant orange red flames with a hint of purple on each piece of the man that terrorized them. As The body parts slowly crumpled from the extreme heat Troy ran inside and grabbed the last of the holy water and walked back to the blazing fire pit. After standing there watching his father's corpse burn for a few more minutes he finally threw the holy water into the flames extinguishing the flames by purification. As they slowly filled the hole they dug Ryan turned to Troy.

"This is going to change everything isn't it? We may never be the same again will we? And what about Jason? What do we do about him?" Ryan asked and he pulled Troy into his arms looking at the hole they just filled with a look of disgust on his face.

Nine Months Later

"On the ongoing Albuquerque Nancy Evans, Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton would like to make a few statements." The sheriff proclaimed to the microphone on the stage in front of the court house, reporters clamoring around eager to get the scoop on the biggest case of the decade. The multiple deaths of children and three of the eight murdered in two months, two in a church and one in his house.

"There has been talk of a man, Fred Kruger. Not much is known about him. But we know all about him. Some more than others. I am Nancy Evans formally Thompson. I have been dealing with Fred since I was a child. First, as an elementary school student, then again as a teenager. When I was a child he was a Child Molester and Murderer. My friends and I were his favorite sex partners. When we told our parents about it, they decided to get revenge. First they went to the police of Springwood, Ohio. Where all of this had started. Due to someone not signing a search warrant in the right place they let Fred out on a technicality. It was then that the parents of Springwood had enough. They then tracked the newly released Freddy down to his boiler room in the old mill where they doused the place in gasoline and trapped him inside. They then lit a match and watched the place burn down inside out, killing Freddy. Or so they thought. Years later when I was in high school Freddy came back to take revenge on his killers by going after their children. He then killed my friends and my father and I destroyed him. Or so we thought. Years later, now as an adult I had started working at a mental hospital and Freddy came back one again. There was a girl there who could do what Taylor and Kelsie could do. She too, could pull people into her dreams and it was by using that power we fought again to kill Freddy. But once again he came back. Now I don't know what happened neither before that nor after but it appears that Freddy had three children. Maggie, Troy and Jason. None of the children knew who their father was. Until now. It turns out that a few of the Elm Street Parents also moved here to Albuquerque. Their kids playing with each other when they were younger. Growing up together, learning together. We had no idea that Freddy could come back. We thought they were safe because we haven't heard from Freddy in over twenty years. But we were wrong. He had come back. His first victim was my daughter, Sharpay. Then the murders continued. And kept going until nine months ago when a group of us got tired of running in being in fear. We went and fought him. That night Kelsie, Josie Darbus and Zeke died and we discovered the identity of the third child. We have already talked to the police about all of this. But now Freddy Kruger is dead. For good. We had made sure of that. Troy, Ryan and I burned his body in a fire pit behind the church on church grounds and threw holy water into the fire and then buried his body. Then, with permission from the church, we had ceremonies. We contacted some Wiccans and Pagans. We contacted the Church and the Vatican. We have many spells and prayers over the land and the surrounding area. Fred Kruger will never come back ever again. It's over. He is dead. And this time for good." Nancy told the press.

After a few hours of answering questions from the press the small group of heroes as the press deemed them went back to the Evan household.

""Ryan, baby, go and get some sleep. You are safe now. He's dead." Troy told a sleep deprived Ryan.

"Come with me, please." Ryan asked Troy.

As the two went upstairs they felt all was well with the world.

**((Well I hope you enjoyed The Dream Killer. This is the longest chapter of them all. I really hoped you liked all of the twists and turns. The intensity of this chapter. I am sorry that it has been years since I have last wrote anything but I have had things going on in my life. As Always R&R!))**


End file.
